At present, in most Android applications, the interactions of the input box and the system are separated. The input area comes with the system and the third-party input area each is an independent application. As a result, the input box of an application is unable to interact and cooperate with the input area in the case when the input area is popped-up or collapsed, which further leads to a poor user experience. For example, after the input area is popped up, in order to solve the problem that the input area may block the input box, most of the existing Android systems employ the scheme of shifting the entire interface or adjusting the size of the interface (equivalent to the interface being compressed). However, when employing the foregoing solution, when the input area is popped up, input box will be pushed up from the bottom of the interface or the interface will be compressed, both of which will compromise the user experience.
Therefore, the problem regarding how to provide a better interaction solution to achieve a desired interaction between the input box and the input area in the case when the input area is popped up or collapsed, so as to improve the user experience is a problem demanding a prompt solution in the existing technology.